


【翻譯】天降浩劫 In Anticipation of Catastrophe

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [9]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Love Confessions, M/M, Sick Eggsy, forgotten confessions, merlin as a chaperone, school field trips
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 伊格西本應該要參加黛西的校外教學。伊格西生病了。惡魔梅林自願幫忙。事情將如你所想的那樣發展。





	【翻譯】天降浩劫 In Anticipation of Catastrophe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In Anticipation of Catastrophe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19194916) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 

「我能去，」伊格西試著堅持，但他咳了起來倒回床裡。

「是的你能去，」梅林對他微笑。

「等等，你應該要說不的，」伊格西嘟嘴，如果他沒滿臉黏液的話梅林會親他的。但現在的伊格西太噁心了，有隻史萊姆惡魔就在他的部門裡工作，他無法。而且，伊格西還不知道梅林一直在跟他調情，一直想要親他。小說裡的調情順利多了。

「不能，百分百的，你不能帶幼兒園小孩去博物館，然後把感冒傳染給你妹妹，」梅林說。「你母親會朝你吼個幾小時，黛西會哀哀叫，然後你會愧疚到不行。」伊格西打了一個超級大的噴嚏，大到鼻涕衝破面紙沾滿雙手，伊格西哭了起來。「更討厭了。」

「我愛博物館，而且黛西要我去當她的監護人，」伊格西啜泣。「我，個人的，因為她覺得那會很好玩。我覺得那會很好玩。而現在我要傷她的心了！」啜泣聲漸漸轉為咳嗽，伊格西開始被痰給嗆住。梅林把小垃圾桶拿給他讓他把那吐掉。他拿起那包他在櫥櫃裡找到的嬰兒濕紙巾幫伊格西把臉擦乾淨。「喔，這感覺真棒，」伊格西說，聲音已變得完全沙啞。

「你很噁心，蒼白，又黏噠噠。雖然這聽起來跟幼兒園的小孩差不多，但成人不該是這個樣子的，」梅林搖搖頭。「我去。」

梅林不覺得伊格西有必要笑成那樣。「黛西認識我，我有跟你一起去學校接過她，蜜雪兒也能向他們確認我是家人。」

「你是我的室友，我的惡魔。」

梅林微微收緊了下巴。「好吧，我確定那完全不行，不過好吧。」

「狗屎，梅林。我信任讓黛西跟你在一起，你知道的，但你把魔法書留給她，跟一個天殺的校外教學，完全不一樣。她的班上有十八個孩子。你將要照顧其中三個。」

「工作上我一個人能同時處理三十三個。」

「梅林，寶貝，虐待三十三個人跟照顧三個三歲小孩是天差地遠的不同。那裡有很多的三歲小孩，為什麼有那麼多的三歲小孩？其他的數字都死了嗎？我喜歡十一，拜託讓它活著。」伊格西嗚咽，梅林不知道該怎麼做。

他把伊格西按回床裡。「在我的照顧下你妹妹不會發生什麼事的。任何敢試圖對她做什麼事的人，將會感受到地獄啃噬著他們的腳跟。我會直接將他們的靈魂送入深淵，在那他們將因痛苦扭動翻騰。差不多像是你現在這個樣子，不過將永不停歇。醫療網站(WebMD)說你二到五天內會好。」

「你該準備出門了。我會打電話給老媽跟學校。還有別在三歲小孩前上演我要吞噬你的靈魂那套，然後記得黑魔女跟虎克船長是反派，好嗎？」

「但是他們都做了重要的決定，而且老實說彼得潘在干涉那些好人的事時看起來超賊頭賊腦的。」梅林順了順伊格西身上的毯子。「來吧JB，我讓你出去上廁所，然後這房子就歸你管了，好嗎？」

JB吠了一聲，梅林微笑。他不是最聰明的狗狗，但他愛伊格西，那梅林也愛他。梅林帶他出去，然後把他帶回屋內。他看了眼時鐘，意識到沒剩多少時間了。梅林喊了聲再見後跑著出門，趕往黛西學校。直接前往校外教學地點會更有效率，但他發現自己不知道那確切在哪。他抵達幼兒園，孩子們正在那外頭列隊。他找到一名帶著手寫板的人。「我到了。」

她往後退了幾步，梅林不知道她是在怕什麼，她有著甜美的靈魂。她是安全的。接著他意識到自己看起來大約是什麼樣子。中年男子，根據伊格西的說法有著一張連環殺人魔的臉，跑向一整排的幼兒園兒童。他看向那排小孩：「黛西，親愛的。伊格西整個人都是鼻涕。我來參加你的校外教學。」黛西朝他大力地揮著手，然後轉頭跟她的朋友們說話。

「說青花菜是騙人的就是他！」瞬間所有的孩子都看向了他，爆出一片歡呼。

「青花菜是完美的食物，」那名老師堅持。「那幫助你長大還有－」

「還有它看起來就像被砍下來的小樹，一個人類給這地球帶來的氣候變遷的黑暗象徵。你每吃進一口青花菜，就象徵了浪費顯然是人類天性之一。」梅林望著她：「你想要毀滅地球？」

「吃青花菜才不會毀滅地球！」

「你確定？」梅林微笑：「孩子們應該要吃胡蘿蔔，它會讓你擁有超能力。讓你能在黑暗中看得見。」

隊伍中的一名小男孩發出驚呼：「真的嗎？」

「梅林不說謊，伊格西說的！我想要超能力，」黛西說。「老師我們點心會有胡蘿蔔嗎？」每一個小孩都大叫著說他要胡蘿蔔蔬菜棒，梅林注意到那女人的靈魂在她認真考慮用手寫板毆打他的頭時黯淡了幾秒。他決定他會喜歡這個校外教學的。

「那麼現在，我該去哪？」

「你需要離開，」她堅定地說。

另一名女性從學校裡走了出來。「安文先生，歡迎，」她說著對梅林伸出手。「很感謝你及時趕到。」

「我的榮幸。伊格西很難過他沒辦法來。」這女人的靈魂有趣了。貪婪，但是往好的方面。有趣的是她收下了蜜雪兒的錢來確保他能參加校外旅行。他能非常清楚地看到那個，幾百塊錢。但她也很困惑為什麼蜜雪兒在電話裡頭笑個不停。

梅林想知道為什麼蜜雪兒笑個不停。

接著他意識到自己被稱作安文先生，因為他們還沒真正給他準備好一個姓氏。他使用借書證時都自稱安文，不過從來沒跟伊格西說過。他喜歡當個安文，也喜歡別人那麼叫他。

「安文先生是伊格西的伴侶，會很適合做孩子們的監護人的。」

「他讓我們全都想要吃胡蘿蔔！」黛西大喊。

「看吧？」校長對那名老師微笑：「良好影響。」

噢現在那老師想要用手寫板敲校長的頭了。這會非常好玩的。「當然了，夫人。歡迎你，安文先生。」

「請叫我梅林就好。我的第一個校外教學。太令人興奮了。還有校車！它要載我們去哪？」

「維多利亞與艾伯特博物館(The Victoria and Albert)。」

「噢我愛那間博物館。裝滿了從埃及偷來的藝術品，詛咒了那麼多的英國人。完美，」梅林蹦噠著。「我可以跟你們說好多那個古老王國的故事。」

「我不確定偷是個正確的說法，」她說，「尤其在三歲的孩子們面前。因為偷東西是不對的，對吧孩子們？」她提高語氣問，是的老師此起彼落。

「當然了，偷東西是非常非常不對的行為，」梅林同意。「那是為什麼有七成給博物館”捐獻”的人還是在地獄的火池中燃燒。噢不對，搞錯了，有其中三成是在諷刺懲罰(ironic punishment)部門。那裡很好玩。」

「梅林是不是超怪？超好玩的，他編出的那些故事被媽咪聽見後總會讓他陷入超級大麻煩，」黛西告訴她的朋友們。「她跟我說那些怪獸故事。有一些真的很口怕。」

「可怕，我親愛的，要記住我們的呃～。我們是遠洋上的海盜，從不忘記大喊呃啊，」他很認真在她的發音與字母上幫忙。這很好玩。

「可怕，」她重複。「媽咪說他的故事太可怕了，我至少要滿八歲才能聽那些故事！」

「哇喔，」一名男孩一臉崇拜。「我想聽，我想聽。」

「好啊，我可以帶他跟黛西？還有......噢那邊那個男孩。他感興趣但卻很安靜。他跟愛說話的黛西一起會很適合的。」他對黛西微笑：「你知道我喜歡你愛說話，就像你哥哥一樣。」

「我是！」黛西大叫。

梅林看向老師。「好了，我選好我的孩子們了。現在讓我們上車吧。」

老師眨了眨眼，看向她的助理們，和另外兩名參加校外教學的家長。「我......好吧。出發吧。」

梅林跟著其他大人排到孩子們的隊伍後方。「所以我的工作是確保他們沒人在任何一幅畫上塗鴉，並且確保他們跟博物館都毫髮無傷，對吧？」

「差不多，」一名母親回答。「那是辦給大人看的展覽，但那家博物館的兒童協調員很棒。所以我們會觀賞一些展品，她會說些故事，然後我們會到另外的房間畫點圖做點手工藝。」

「有趣，」梅林說。「我很喜歡埃及區。」

「噢不，」其中一個助手說。「這是特別參展之旅，主題是我們靈魂的守護者。梵蒂岡來的天使畫作與雕像。」

梅林臉上的笑容逐漸擴大。伊格西顯然是病到忘了這項細節，否則他絕對會親自用身體擋在大門前阻止梅林參加這個校外教學。

這他媽的會很讚的。

  
***********************

  
「櫃子裡的濕度控制器一定是壞了，我會打電話通知，」他們的導覽員說。那盒子裡的天使流淚的模樣令梅林微笑。幾幅畫像中的天使在回到原本的位置之前顯然打著顫。幾名孩子發誓那些畫在動，但所有的大人都以那是他們想像打發掉了。那名兒童導覽與孩子們的互動很好，並且對那些展品非常精通，只是他們搞錯了幾樣東西。

「不，那不是米開朗基羅的作品，那幅素描出自他當時在操的其中一名年輕人之手，」當她正在說著一個忍者龜笑話時梅林告訴她。「他的確很擅長模仿米開朗基羅，但筆觸太重，不會是大師本人畫的。」

導覽員看向他。「這個嘛，嗯，我們當然無法真的知道是否......」她清了清喉嚨後微笑。「現在，玩個遊戲如何？」她用雀躍的語氣說。「你們分組後我要你們在這展區裡繞繞。我會給你們的大人一張單子，你們需要找出那份清單上的所有物品，好嗎？」

孩子們全都開始說話問起問題，場面逐漸混亂，但導覽員與老師很快地讓他們冷靜下來。梅林得到了他的單子與他要求的三名孩子。他看著清單：「我們需要找到一個有劍的天使、一串玫瑰經念珠，和一朵粉紅色的花。」

梅林帶著他負責的孩子們逛著展區，他們在一個珠寶展示櫃中找到玫瑰經念珠，他拍下一張孩子們與它的合照。「這展覽對你來說還可以吧？哈桑(Hassan)？」

那名安靜的男孩點頭：「媽咪說藝術是藝術，我們可以喜歡所有的藝術。她給我看過很漂亮的可蘭經，說我們也會去有著漂亮可蘭經的博物館。」

「聽起來很棒，」梅林說。

「我也想看看可丸經，」黛西說，另一名男孩附和。

「嗯～，我們會有足夠的時間離開這個展區去找它們嗎？」梅林大聲的說出來。

孩子們一看見探險的機會，立刻說著有有有。梅林同意後他們開始往出口走去，但老師趕緊擋到了他們面前：「不行，」她堅定地說。「我們要待在一塊。」

梅林怒瞪了她一眼。「這個展覽太無聊了。」

「對你來說或許，但守護天使對很多人來說是件重要的事。」

「守護天使們都是混蛋，自大，煩人，認為他們有多重要。」

「你就專心在清單上好嗎，」她對他微笑著說。「很快就要到畫圖與手工藝時間了。」

「好吧，」梅林同意後帶著三個孩子做到一張長椅上。「被阻止了。」

「沒關係啦，」哈桑說。「媽咪會帶我去的。」

「或許我和黛西能加入你們，」梅林說。「一個博物館出遊之約。」

黛西太過用力地抱住哈桑，但他看起來不介意。「博物館出遊之約！」她大喊。

「黛西的大人先森，我們需要去找一個有劍的天使，」他負責的另一名孩子說。

「對，我看看喔。」他們到處走著，幾尊雕像哭了起來，一只聖餐杯倒下。「我是一個小間諜，一幅有把劍的畫。」他往它走近一些。「大天使米迦勒。」

「他看起來好壞，」黛西說。

「堅毅、果斷。他在天堂與地獄之戰時心碎。」梅林看著那幅畫。「他把那份心碎轉為決心。懲罰那些讓他心碎的人事物。優秀的士兵。大戰時擊落許多他的部下。」

「他踩著誰，是壞人嗎？」戴維(Davey)指道。「他好醜。」

梅林看了下那幅畫的說明文字。「那應該是路西法，魔王。」

「他有角！」黛西說。「就跟你一樣！」她啪地把手蓋上嘴巴，一臉擔憂。

梅林凝視著她。有趣。「就像那些我給你說過的那些故事，沒錯。」他看著那幅畫：「路西法很美麗。沒有角，他是唯一一位跳下但保有更加神聖外貌的。是懲罰，還是贈禮，很難說。但他應該要是壞的，所以藝術家們讓他是醜的。這是個問題。」

「他是魔王，他是壞蛋。」

「不，他只是一個想要一份選擇的人。我們都是。喔不，有些人落下是因為他們是混帳，認為我們一定會贏。我與哈利，甚至老大，知道我們會輸。但我們讓他們看見我們。聽見我們。相信我，我們成功了。」梅林看向那三名非常困惑的孩子。因為他們只有三歲，卻想要了解如此龐大的概念。他蹲了下來。「你們了解天堂嗎？」他們搖頭。「天使？」

「我跟爸爸一起在電視上看過棒球天使(Angels in the Outfield)，」戴維說。「還有媽咪，在他說了大人的字時說喂在我們的男孩前收起那惡魔的舌頭。」

梅林忍不住哼了一聲。「好電影，」梅林肯定道。他看向周圍的畫作。「你們知道你們的媽咪與爹地，或你的伊格西，是如何保護你們的安全並讓你們被愛著嗎？」他們全都點著頭。「有些人相信天使也那麼做，照顧我們。他們是那麼地相信，於是讓這些畫全都表現出那個。有些很棒，有些則不，但他們那麼做是因為他們有著想法，並想要分享給他人。」他看向那張米迦勒的畫。「他們就像電影裡演的那樣，是好人與壞人。天使與惡魔。但等到你們年紀大一點以後，你們會了解到有些壞人是被誤解，有些好人是基於所有錯誤的理由在做好事，而那些事一點都不好。而我們仍然需要找到一朵粉紅色的花。」

「我們在找的時候，你可以告訴我們一個可怕的故事嗎？就像黛西說過的那些？」

「我可以告訴你那邊那幅畫裡的拉斐爾的故事，」梅林指向他們的左手邊：「傷了我最好的朋友，還有我是如何飛向他，讓神的雷光燒毀我翅膀上的羽毛，只為了痛扁那混帳一頓。」

戴維轉身看向黛西：「他超酷。他說了混帳(arse)！還兩次。」

「我知道！」黛西咯咯笑著。「他在媽咪和伊格西那惹了好多麻煩。」

「讚，」哈桑咧嘴。「我喜歡你。」

「是嘛謝謝你呀，年輕人。我也喜歡你。」梅林說著他與拉斐爾的戰役，然後他們找到了粉紅色的花朵並與其他人會合。他們是最晚到達的，當他們加入隊伍時他正說到：「當然了我讓他的鮮血四濺，雖然身為一名大天使他的血肉比較像是由希望與承諾的組成，但那如河水般噴灑而出，我拉著我的朋友退開，無畏地面向我們的死亡，哈利將他的眼睛收持(holding)在他的－」

「我想這就夠了，」老師一臉驚恐地瞪著他。

「他把眼睛收在哪，他的口袋裡？」戴維問。

「他的手中？」哈桑猜。

「他的嘴裡？」

「沒有口袋，這就是所有畫作的一大錯誤。天使們是光裸的。沒有衣服。」

「天使在天堂裡光著屁屁飛來飛去？」一名孩子大喊，很快地裸體的天使與天使的屁屁在孩子中傳遍。老師的靈魂再次黯淡，在她努力克制不把梅林殺掉的時候。

導覽員很快地把所有人趕進工作室，孩子們將在那裡頭製作光環與翅膀。梅林用毛根做了對惡魔角，把它們戴到頭上。他真心喜歡校外教學，希望他能說服伊格西與蜜雪兒以後讓他多參加幾次。

點心被端了出來，孩子們爭搶著那少少的幾根蘿蔔，最後他們耗盡了所有精力。這是忙碌的一個早上。黛西走過來爬到他的腿上。「梅林？」

「什麼事，我親愛的？」

「天堂是好的嗎？」

「對某些人來說，天堂非常好。」

「如果那裡那麼好，為什麼你要離開？」她打著呵欠往他懷中更蹭近一些。

「因為如果我留下，那麼我就永遠不會遇見你與伊格西了。」

「那些畫都好老了。你要等好久才等的到我們。那不好玩。」

「噢，相信我，親愛的，等著你們的時候我找了很多樂子呢。」

「對噗起我們那麼久才出現。」

梅林親吻她的頭頂，毛根惡魔角滑了下來。「我不介意等一下，現在我有你們了。」

「伊格西收留了你。」

「似乎是呢，他是。」

「我喜歡你的角跟翅膀。」黛西很快地睡著了，梅林上下輕撫她的背。累壞的孩子們被帶回校車上，到最後梅林抱著哈桑與黛西，推著身前的戴維前進。黛西能看見他真的非常有趣。伊格西的家人不斷地非常有趣。回到幼兒園後所有的孩子都被放進兒童床裡，那些還抵抗著睡魔的孩子在昏暗的燈光與輕柔的音樂中也很快地睡著了。老師道謝後那兩名家長離開了，梅林對她微笑：「我喜歡這個，」他說。「如果還能來幫忙我會很高興的。」

噢，那可憐的女人因那念頭刷白了臉。感激地不知所措了。「我會記住的，」她說。梅林能輕易地看出那是個謊言。但或許她會改變主意的。至少他還能在約好的出遊日帶黛西跟哈桑一起去博物館。

「是因為我說天使們都裸體嗎？你知道那是真的。」

「謝謝你，安文先生。」她堅定地說，梅林接收到那暗示離開了。到了外頭時，他看見伊格西匆忙跑向他。這不對，那傢伙不該離開床的。

梅林走向他，「伊格西，你應該待在床裡的。」

「噢太好了，在你們出發前攔住你了，」伊格西大口喘著。「你不能參加這次的校外教學。想起來他們是要看什麼了。天使，全都是天使之類的狗屎玩意，你不能進到那房間裡。」他差不多癱倒在梅林身上。「我能去。我有......很多感冒藥在體內了。我能看見你的翅膀，他們是藍色的還閃閃發光。」

「伊格西，校外教學結束了，我正要回家找你。校外教學很順利。你母親將會與哈桑安排一次博物館出遊。我會很高興帶黛西去的。」

「哈桑是那個黛西把水果點心分給他吃的安靜男孩，」伊格西說，「嘿你的眼睛顏色比平時轉得更厲害了。」

「是嘛。」

「那些畫還是活的嗎？」

「是，雖然它們不喜歡我出現在那，」梅林咧嘴。「那挺好玩。我想再去一趟。」

「噢操，不行寶貝，不准破壞大師們的作品。」

「我的存在很難讓它們受到破壞，」梅林說。「你現在有多茫？」

「感覺就像我第一次嗑嗨的時候，」伊格西朝他咧著嘴。「我現在絕對有著太多的藥物在體內了。」他伸手試圖摸到梅林的翅膀，證實了他剛剛所說的。「但我現在沒有在咳嗽也沒有沾滿鼻涕，所以你可以再喜歡我了。」

「我一直都會喜歡你，伊格西，」梅林保證。「走吧。」

「好！」伊格西說的走開了，然後停下。「我要去哪？」

「去博物館。」

「那是個壞主意，我喜歡。我們要去偷畫嗎？我想要當個偷畫賊。」

「不，我只是想讓你看看其中幾樣展品。趁你現在嗨到很可能什麼都不會記得的時候。」

「為什麼你不要我記得，那感覺很壞，你從來不對我壞。又小氣又煩人沒錯，但你把壞的那面都留在工作那了，而你正在休至少還有五十年的休假。」伊格西的眼睛盈滿淚水。「你爲什麼要對我壞？」

梅林一次只能專注在一件事上。「你想要我在你身邊五十年？」

「嗯嘛希望能更久，但直接假設我超過七十六歲後你還在好像太貪心了。」

「牽著我的手，伊格西。」

「你有八隻手。」

梅林伸出手牽住伊格西，帶著他前往地鐵站。到了博物館後他買了展覽的門票，一進到展廳，他直接帶著伊格西去到那幅畫前。

「噢狗屎，我比我以為的還嗨的樣子。這畫裡頭有青蛙，」伊格西用氣音說。「還有人魚，噢我的老天這畫在動。它在動嗎？」

「他是在動，我的錯，但是真的有青蛙。」梅林看著畫中怒瞪著他的天使。「好，好，我知道，」他說，天使們回到原本的位子上了。「根據那片板子，這個畫家是受到了波希(Bosch)*的影響。」

「我不懂那是什麼意思。」

「我也是，老實說。這畫裡的混沌？就是當時的模樣。這是我，這裡。是我第一次在畫中看見人類創作出的我。哈利也是。」

「什麼？」伊格西往畫湊近，在繩子的阻擋下盡可能地近。「蛾、蝴蝶翅膀之類的東西，那是哈利對吧？」

「沒錯。」梅林看著那幅畫。「拉斐爾在那，雖然我很確定他們以為那是米迦勒。」

「哪一個奇形怪狀的東西是你？」

「那個戴著頭盔的裸體哥布林。」

「我看過從淋浴間走出來的你，你的屁股比那要好看的多了。」

梅林笑了出來，然後看向那幅畫。「我們當然沒那麼醜。我們看起來就跟其他人一樣。但惡魔，醜陋、矮小、殘忍。但仍然，這幅畫是我見過最接近當時的模樣的。」

「有些天使不見了，」伊格西說。

「是的。聖經的畫家不喜歡承認我們叛亂時或許有擊敗幾個。」

「你知道的，電影裡的反抗軍通常是好人。看看星際大戰。」

「老大喜歡前傳。」

「操，他真的是超胡來的。」伊格西靠著梅林說。「所以你想要我忘掉這幅畫嗎？因為我知道我會，因為抱歉啊梅林如果你喜歡它，但它真他媽的超醜。」

「我不喜歡，但我想或許被用這種小小的方式記住挺好的。被看見。」梅林抬起一隻手抱住伊格西。「但這提醒著我我不是好的。我是個惡魔，伊格西，我們扮演著我們的角色，我表現得像個人類，但到了最後的那一天，我會是個揮舞著一把破劍的裸體哥布林，對著宇宙最強的老大大喊你不能開除我因為我不幹了。」

伊格西搖著頭：「不，寶貝。再說一遍你的屁股好看多了。第二，你面對徹底不可能的事物要他操的滾蛋，會是因為你看見了那他媽的有多扯。那坨屎有病。你跟哈利是帶著罪的惡魔，沒錯，但那不代表你們就是壞的。」

「伊格西，我想它表示的就是那個意思。」梅林望著他。「天使與惡魔，我們不像人類有著靈魂。就是......不一樣。我愛的方式？永遠不會跟你的方式一樣，而你值得比那更好的。」

「你愛哈利。」

「是的。」

「你也愛你的老大。」

「勉強算是。」

「你為了他們踏入最終之戰。」

「與他們，這是很重要的區別。肩並肩地。」

「你在這，與我，肩並肩？」

「是的，」梅林發誓。「以上帝之名，是的。」燈光開始閃爍，雕像們尖叫起來。保全們趕緊護送著所有人離開。「噢滾吧你，混帳老頭，」梅林說。「蒙提巨蟒(Monty Python)有著對你最好的演繹，而我知道格雷厄姆·查普曼(Graham Chapman)最後進到天堂讓你超不爽。」

「上帝討厭同性戀？」

「不，他愛他所有的孩子。巴拉巴拉之類的廢話，如果我們真的懺悔了，他也歡迎我們回去。」

「等等，你能回去天堂？」伊格西看向他。「你不需要當個惡魔？或許這資訊你老早就該告訴我？？？？」

「因為我不想回去，」梅林說。「我選擇躍下，永遠都是。但當他必須見到那些那麼擅長惡搞模仿他的人會讓他不爽。他是上帝，他沒有半點幽默感。另一個讓天堂見鬼去的理由，不存在諷刺。」

「等我死後，我要去地獄。你可以把我放在你家。」

「伊格西，我不想要你進地獄。」

「不，是說我不會去幹壞事。我只是選擇。」伊格西看著他，眼神渙散，鼻涕又開始流了出來。「肩並肩，嗯？」

「要記得，你不會記得這些的。」

「噢說得好像我會忘記我已愛上你，」伊格西翻白眼翻了個太大力，昏了過去。

「操的什麼鬼？」梅林大吼著接住伊格西。在他身後宗教展廳裡的鐘們響了起來。「閉嘴，」他指著那道門。「還有我見過人類的。米迦勒你的老二超小，如果你在聽的話。」

梅林把伊格西甩上肩膀，搭上博物館前的其中一輛計程車。他回到家，把伊格西塞進被子裡。

他猜得沒錯，到了早上，伊格西已完全不記得那趟靠藥物支撐的穿越倫敦的博物館之旅。

但梅林記得。

在他的下一個週四採買日，他挑選了一把花束。他所有的書都說花是表達愛慕的好方法。當伊格西問那些花是幹啥的，梅林只是回答：「它們讓我想到你。」

  
*Hieronymus Bosch


End file.
